


Snow War

by sra_danvers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3085388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/pseuds/sra_danvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snowball fight at Hogwarts quickly becomes a battle between the Professors and the students who are staying over the holidays. Reluctantly drawn into it, Severus works with Harry (who is now a Hogwarts Professor himself) to ensure their victory. It has rather unexpected results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rycolfan (Snarryeyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/gifts).



> Filling Rycolfan's (Snarryeyes) prompt for the Scret Snarry Swap.

The Great Hall was almost empty for the Christmas season. Professor Turpin had barely entered before Pomona called him.

“Frank! Are you all right?” she asked the wet and dishevelled professor of Muggle studies.

“Oh, I’m fine,” he answered, shaking his long hair. Some snowflakes fell to his shoulders. “Somehow I lost a contest with my third year class,” he said diffidently.

“Students left you in this… state?” Headmaster Snape said. “I hope it was part of an academic plan,” he added admonishingly.

“Well, I talked to them about my childhood as a Muggle-born, and some of them were curious about playing with snowballs…”

“You were defeated by teenagers in a snowball fight?” Snape asked.

“You should have seen them!” Turpin joked. But he soon lost his smile, faced with the headmaster’s disapproving look. “They were just having a good time. A few kids from their year—not in my class—even joined us.”

“Professors don’t frolic with the students, Professor Turpin,” Severus stated.

“I forbade the use of magic; it was academic,” Turpin said, looking the headmaster in the eye as he spoke. Before glancing down again, he looked at his colleagues. “Some of them are spending their first Christmas far from home. They’re homesick.”

Snape glared at him, but before he could say a word, Pomona said with excitement, “I have two first years at Hogwarts this holiday, and they’re homesick, too. I think one of them is in your class. It would be wonderful if you could include them in the activity!”

“Well, is not a programed activity, it was something unplanned…” Turpin stammered.

“Exactly,” Snape said. “No unplanned activities during holidays, especially for first years.”

“But Headmaster Snape, it’s just a snowball fight,” Pomona said. “The Muggle-borns will find something they recognize at last, and it’s an amazing opportunity for them to teach the students with a magic education. I’ll even help you, Turpin!”

Snape shook his head. It was going to be a long, long holiday season.

 

*****

 

“What are you doing here?” Snape asked that same afternoon, when he saw Professor Potter hiding behind one of the doors of the middle courtyard.

“Ssssh!” Harry hushed him.

Suddenly, Snape was shoved against the stone wall and pinned by a quite fit body.

“Potter. What. Are. You…”

“Shut up, Severus, or you’re going to ruin everything!” whispered Harry, exhaling warm breath against the pale skin of Snape’s neck.

The headmaster closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on being angry. Yes, being angry had never been hard with Harry Potter. For example, aside from Minerva, Potter was the only one who dare to call him by his name: insistently. After months of his telling Potter off, the man was still addressing him informally and acting annoyingly at ease with him. Surely, Harry was doing it just because he knew how his liberties annoyed Severus.

“What are you supposed to achieve here, Potter?” Snape said in a low voice, not low enough to be whispering. He even said Harry’s surname louder, wanting to make a point with it.

“Shhh. It’s just a favour. Turpin asked me to send a group of students back to the main door, where he’s waiting for them with Pomona and a lot of snowballs.”

Snape growled, his throat vibrating against Harry’s forehead, so close were they.

Harry raised his head and smiled at him, and Severus almost bit his mouth, just to erase that infuriating grin.

“See you later,” Harry said after some time playing a staring contest in the dark passage.

“Later?”

“This evening. Meeting with the headmaster to prepare the Defence Against the Dark Arts next quarter syllabus.” Harry winked and went to the door, where there were voices approaching. “Good afternoon. Aren’t all of you too far from your respective Houses? Dinner will be soon,” he said to the group of students.

Snape couldn’t help but appreciate the gentle but at the same time strict tone of voice. Not the kind of teacher he was himself, but he couldn’t deny how wrong he had been to doubt Harry when he took the position. He lamented his mistrust, especially because he lost a bet with Minerva about how long Potter would keep the job, and that was two years ago.

“We were going to… the library!” said a girl.

That unmistakably knowing voice belonged to a fourth year Ravenclaw. If Potter really was stopping the right students, that meant that other Houses and years were participating, too. Not a day after the first incident. Snape wondered how the week would end. And to think that Turpin had seemed a dull employee…

“Not enough time, Miss Stamford. You need to be in the Great Hall in fifteen minutes. You’ll arrive fastest by the main entrance. Now, off you go!”

After a stir of steps, Harry turned around and winked at Severus again, with such a naughty face that Severus was tempted to give him detention for his impertinence. Oh, the images that thought roused…

 

*****

 

Dinner was a nightmare. There was the only one topic of conversation in the four reunited tables: the snowball fight.

As Snape feared, by the end of the day all the students knew about that madness, and surely by the next day, the participants would have swelled in number.

“Good evening, Severus,” Dumbledore greeted him from his portrait, which hung on the wall behind the headmaster’s chair in his office. “You have a visitor in your rooms,” he added, with a naughty smile that Severus didn’t appreciate in the slightest.

“Potter, I guess. He didn’t go to dinner.” Dumbledore’s grin didn’t disappear.

“Remember to offer him some Firewhisky. During my meetings with Minerva, I always prepared her favourite brand.”

“She was your deputy headmistress,” Severus said, not wanting to know more about Dumbledore and McGonagall’s meetings. “Potter has come only to revise his syllabus,” he felt the need to explain.

“If you say so, my dear boy,” Dumbledore said.

“I never served anything but tea, in this office,” Headmaster Dippet’s portrait said.

“You were so boring, my dear Armando,” answered the portrait of Headmistress Dilys Derwent.

Snape left the office, not interested in hearing his predecessors’ bickering.

“Were you talking with Dumbledore?” Harry said when Severus entered his rooms.

Standing at the door, Severus took his time to answer. After such a long time, he was still amazed at the sight of a Harry Potter so at ease in his rooms that he was daring to put his feet on his sofa. His sexy bare feet.

“He talks more now than when he was alive. Please, sit back and relax,” Severus teased: an old joke between them. He sat on the sofa, close to Harry’s feet. “My home is your home.”

“Yes, I know. That’s why I loot your pantry. I wasn’t in the mood to go to the Great Hall. I hope you don’t mind.”

Severus glared at Harry, who laughed nonchalantly.

“You should have come to dinner. Professor Turpin was recruiting collaborators for his crazy activity.” Harry looked at him with a smirk. “Please, tell me you didn’t sign on to it.”

“You saw me helping him this afternoon,” Harry said, scratching his nape. His shirt lifted and Severus was distracted by the patch of nude skin that showed on his stomach.

“I thought it was an isolated case. Pomona and Flitwick are helping him already, how much help does he need? It’s just a silly game! I thought we were going to revise your programme.”

“And we will; there’s enough time. Come on, Severus, it will be good for the students. I remember how alone I was at Christmas at Hogwarts…”

Severus was sure Harry was trying to manipulate him. But damn if he didn’t feel somewhat troubled inside, remembering the little boy Harry had been.

“Receptacles for Grindylows: denied,” Severus said, suddenly changing the subject.

“This is the second year that the Board of Governors has denied me that simple thing. I want to take the third years to the lake, then,” Harry requested. He flexed his toes and slowly put his feet under Severus’ thigh.

Severus tried to fake his most outraged look… but he didn’t make a move to push Harry’s feet aside.

 

*****

 

The following day, Severus tried to remain safely in his office, after hearing at breakfast that even Professor Trelawney was going to participate in the ridiculous snow-project, as he named it in his mind.

He just went away in the afternoon, when Filch insisted on demanding his presence for some unimportant affair in the kitchens.

As he was returning from the caretaker’s meeting, he ran into a group of rowdy students. His presence just intensified their giggles, but before Snape said a word, the troublemakers quickly moved away.

On Severus’ way to his office, he heard fresh laughter. Determined to reprimand them this time, he followed the sounds down the hallway.

There were no children around the corner.

“Potter,” Severus said harshly, avoiding on purpose the teacher’s title. He hoped his glare was perceptible in the dark corridor. “I think I warned you, Professor Turpin; your silly games must take placed outside the castle.”

At last, Turpin moved his fingers out of the wet, wild hair of Harry’s mane.

“We were playing outside, Severus,” Harry said nonchalantly, shaking the snow off his shoulders to the floor.

Turpin dared to touch Harry’s hair again, and Severus lost his composure.

“Playing with snow? From your appearance, it looks like you've rolled in the snow!”

Luckily, Professor Turpin wasn’t as dishevelled as Harry, or Snape would have been furious, thinking that they had been rolling around together.

“Something like that,” Harry said, for once showing some shame. But when he saw Severus pointing at him with his wand, Harry stopped him. “No! No magic at all; these are the rules.”

“I’ll help you, Harry,” Turpin kindly offered, stubbornly trying to detach ice from Harry’s locks.

“Potter, go to my office. Now!” Severus ordered. He didn’t like the familiarity Turpin was showing; he hadn’t even seen them talking much before this Christmas holiday.

“I’m responsible for this mess, Headmaster,” Turpin said, wanting to save Harry from the chastisement he was obviously going to suffer.

“Don’t worry, I’ll go with Severus. I can change my clothes there,” Harry said. Not noticing the two pair of eyes staring at him in astonishment, he began to walk to the headmaster’s rooms, leaving wet footprints in his path.

Severus glared at Turpin in farewell and followed Harry, cleaning the mess he was leaving behind, if only for Filch’s benefit.

 

*****

 

Severus Snape was not a man whom one could shock easily, and yet he was paralyzed by disbelief.

Once in his rooms, Harry had begun to take off his tunic, shirt and T-shirt, piece by piece, and then his boots and socks, too. The clothes were lying around in a wet and messy pile, but Severus didn’t move his wand to dry or hang them. He was too occupied staring at Harry’s nude chest.

Harry was unaware of Severus’ intense gaze on him, since he was towelling his hair dry vigorously, which made Severus stare more hungrily at all those muscles. He didn’t even look aside when Harry finished and let the towel hang casually around his neck.

“I’m exhausted, but it’s been fun,” Harry said, ignoring Severus’ stillness. “You should have seen the children; they were ecstatic playing, all ages and Houses together. Do you mind if I take a hot bath in your bathroom? I’m so cold that…”

Harry continued talking in his easy and happy way, but Severus stopped hearing him when Harry mentioned that he was going to use his bathroom. In the nude. Harry Potter, nude in his bathroom.

Severus Snape was not a man with an overflowing imagination, but there was this particular dream he had been imagining awake so many times… a daydream about Harry in his bathroom, asking him to help him wash his back. Of course Severus ended up washing much more than his back, in his mind. It was easy to imagine those things, when Harry seemed to feel so at home in Severus’ rooms. Not that Severus had a crush on Harry Potter, or was pining for his Defence Against the Dark Arts professor…

“Severus? Do you agree?” Harry repeated his question.

“Yes. Yes, of course,” Severus answered, already imagining Harry using his bathroom. There was a spell that he could use from his bedroom to see…

Severus’ naughty thoughts stopped when he suddenly felt Harry’s arms around his shoulders. Harry's naked arms, Harry’s naked chest…

“Oh, thank you, Severus! Turpin will be so happy! I told him you finally would consent. It will be amazing, the students will be so proud of their headmaster!” Harry kissed—kissed!— Severus’ cheek, before beaming at him and disappearing into the bathroom.

Severus didn’t know what he had agreed to, but after evaluating Harry’s reaction, he had a good idea. Damn Potter and his distractions…

 

*****

 

The holidays were proving worse than Severus had expected that first day in the Great Hall. Now that—thanks to Potter—he was part of Turpin’s nightmare, he had to keep an eye out wherever he went, even inside the castle.

All the students who hadn’t gone home were participating in the snowball fight against the faculty, eagerly and with evil inventiveness. Those little imps were working together, for once ignoring even House rivalries.

The result was catastrophic for the teachers, who couldn’t even use magic thanks to Professor Flitwick, who did allow some floating spells, arguing that his subject could be part of that project, too. After that, Trelawney insisted on impractical hunts inside the castle that invariably ended with her covered in snow. 

Fortunately, Severus was intelligent enough to avoid any undesirable encounters. It could be that the students were scared of him, but Severus had seen their faces when Turpin announced that their headmaster was going to join the fun. One of them soon would break the ice and attack him, and then the rest would follow.

Harry had been so happy the day before that Severus didn’t go back on his promise of collaboration, but that didn’t mean that he was going to run around Hogwarts planning an ambush with a bucket full of snow.

That was, until he saw Harry again with Turpin, laughing and running after a group of first years.

“I’ll help you,” Severus said to Harry later, in his office. “But you will follow my instructions to the letter.”

“Fantastic! We’ll be an amazing squad. We could hide in one of Filch’s cupboards and wait for them to…”

Severus didn’t insist on changing Harry’s plans. He was so distracted by the man huddled up beside him, so, so close to him on his loveseat.

 

*****

 

Finally, Severus discovered that paying attention to Potter’s plan had been a very bad idea. After all, he should have remembered that all the times he caught Harry with Turpin they were covered by snow.

“If they catch us in this… situation, I’m going to fire you, Potter,” Severus whispered, hiding in a too-small closet while the group of students they wanted to surprise was outside, apparently waiting for them to appear in the same corridor. “And stop laughing!” he hissed.

“I can’t help it! You need to admit that this is funny,” Harry said in a hushed voice. He took a step forward, covering the little space there was between them. “They’re waiting for us to arrive, and we’re waiting for them to go away,” he said, his breath caressing Severus’ chin.

“The snow is melting,” Severus said, glancing at the bucket at their feet. “I’m going to use a spell…”

“No, you can’t.”

“But Flitwick’s allowing them the use of magic!”

“Sssh…” Harry hushed, putting a finger on Severus’ lips. “Imagine that they find us here; Professor Potter and the headmaster, alone in such a small closet. What would they think?” he said teasingly.

Severus was so tempted to bite that bold finger that he took a step back. Unfortunately there was no more space for them in the crowded closet, and he knocked down a broom, which hit his head. Thanks to Severus’ quick reflexes, he caught the broomstick before it made any noise. But then Harry burst into laughter.

“Be quiet, Potter,” Severus ordered, listening carefully for the voices outside, fearing that the students were approaching the closet.

Harry’s head was trembling against Severus’s chest, trying to muffle the sounds of his uncontrollable laughing.

Severus wasn’t going to be caught in such a compromising situation, so he took Harry’s head in both his hands and made him raise it. That caused more noise, so Severus silenced him by putting his lips against that wicked mouth: an entirely logical development.

The laugh stopped immediately, but not the kiss. Harry opened his mouth, pliant to Severus’ attack. Soon there were no excuses, just delicious kisses. Harry took advantage of the situation and eagerly groped Severus’ arse, rubbing himself shamelessly against the body he had been wanting for years.

The problem then was quieting down Harry’s moans.

In spite of Severus’ efforts to maintain occupation of his mouth, Harry was emitting the most delicious but dangerous sounds of pleasure. And as Severus didn’t want to lose them, he cast a Silencing Charm, letting go of Harry’s head with just one of his hands.

“Lock the door, too,” Harry demanded, breathless. He clutched Severus’ tunic as if he feared he would go away.

“Suddenly you don’t mind the use of magic? What about the rules of the game?” Severus asked wryly.

“What game?” Harry asked in turn, with an evil smile.

After Severus waved his wand, pointing to the door, Harry got slowly to his knees. He was looking at Severus’ eyes, even though the very little light in the closet.

“You do want me quiet, don’t you? What are you willing to do to achieve that?”

Severus looked at Harry, understanding at last the reasoning behind Harry’s forwardness in his rooms. Severus was gobsmacked at his own candor, but such a terrible pick-up line proved how bad a seducer Harry was.

Harry’s cheekiness did not deserve an elaborate answer, so Severus saved words and showed his interest by unbuttoning his tunic. Slowly, to tease Harry’s hungry gaze.

When Severus at last opened the button of his trousers, Harry decided that he had been teased enough. He nuzzled Severus’ hardness through the thin fabric of his pants, treasuring the prize he had been coveting for a while.

Seeing Harry’s eagerness to pleasure him, Severus was beginning to understand that the Gryffindor held more than desire for him. And that pleased him very much.

“Gentler,” Severus signalled, caressing Harry’s untamed hair. “I want to have you later, in my bedroom.”

Harry’s moan made Severus’ cock vibrate deliciously. Then he just obeyed the demand, lapping the member on his hand with long, wet stripes. He teased the head a little, kissing it with such reverence that Severus moaned again. 

Severus couldn’t bear the following gentle sucking, at the risk of precipitating the plans he was making in his mind.

“We’re going to my rooms,” Severus ordered, pushing Harry away with a hard pull on his hair. “I don’t care about students or that silly game. Now you’re going to be mine.”

“You were jealous of Turpin,” Harry said with a smirk, standing up. Severus was showing the same possessiveness that he’d showed when Turpin was touching him.

“You’re going to pay for your cheekiness,” Severus replied, not trying to deny the accusation. Anyway, Harry seemed happy enough with the sentence.

Fortunately there were no students waiting for them. They left the bucket—now full of water—forgotten in the closet and moved quickly to Severus’ office.

They didn’t cross anybody else’s path, but when they reached the Gargoyle Corridor, Severus, who was walking before Harry, felt something cold on his head.

There was nobody in sight, but suddenly they heard high giggles and short steps rapidly moving away.

“First years,” Severus said, knowing his students well. He shook his head and snow fell on his shoulders. “I’ve been mocked by first years.”

Harry was barely containing his amusement. Severus glared at him.

“This is your fault, Potter.”

“I know.” Harry dared to drop a quick kiss on Severus’ cold nose. “But think about how proud Flitwick is going to be. That was a good Wingardium Leviosa.”

Harry climbed the stairs straightaway, but not before Severus slapped his bum.

“Hi Harry!” Dumbledore greeted them when they entered the headmaster’s office. “Severus! At last you’re participating in that amusing activity!”

“Not a word, Albus,” Severus said. He maintained his strict persona in spite of the state of his hair and clothes. “Potter, go to my rooms.” Severus waited till Harry had left and added, “Not a word about that, either.”

When Severus entered his room, he found Harry in the middle of his bed, taking off his last piece of clothing.

“How long have you been waiting to be allowed in my bed, Potter?” he asked with a smirk. He was not going to comment on how many times he had dreamt about that very thing.

“Too long. Are you going to make me wait more?” Harry said cheekily. He opened his legs and dared to touch one of Severus’ legs with his foot. That exposed his swollen cock, still not hard but definitely showing interest, heavy against his thigh.

“Why didn’t you say something?” Severus asked with sincere interest, caressing Harry’s instep with one finger.

“I was afraid…” Harry muttered. At Severus’ astonished face, he added, “Rejection. You’re not a demonstrative man, Severus. I wasn’t sure of your reaction, and I was enjoying our evenings together enough.

“I enjoyed them, too,” Severus said. And as the moment was getting too sugary for his tastes, he teased, “We could have enjoyed them much more if you had put your terrible flirting skills to use before.”

“Oh, but I was afraid of detention, Headmaster,” Harry said, faking a pout that didn’t do anything for Severus. Or so Severus wanted to believe. Because he was suddenly too busy thinking about all the kinky things he was going to do with his Defence Against the Dark Arts professor.

Wanting to begin enjoying that delectable piece of a wizard, Severus inclined his long form above Harry and shook himself dry.

“Ouch! You bad…!” Harry yelled at the cold on his skin when the snow fell all over him.

“Shut up, Potter,” Severus said, looming over him.

Harry obeyed when the unpleasant feeling turned good, thanks to Severus’ mouth. He lapped at every snowflake on his chest, then he drank the pool of water in his navel, snow melted by Harry’s warm skin.

“Oh, your tongue,” Harry moaned. Severus was driving him crazy with the sudden changes of temperature on his body. Every move above him caused more drops of iced water to fall from Severus’ hair to Harry’s most private parts, but Severus’ warm tongue was denying him heat where he needed it more.

“Open your legs,” Severus ordered, pushing Harry to the middle of the bed. He knelt between his legs and looked at him with a sinister smile. “Hold them up,” he added, indicating that he should grasp his own knees.

This time with his wand, Severus conjured a snowball and used it to play with Harry’s inner legs. Thin streams of melted snow fell on Harry’s thighs, but this time he didn’t say a word. He was feeling so exposed in this position: displayed for Severus’ pleasure. And he was going to enjoy every moment, despite the off-putting cold.

Soon Severus lowered the snowball that was becoming smaller in his hand. He kissed the red skin on the ice path, kindly warming it with his lips and tongue. He didn’t stop at all when he arrived at the curve of Harry’s arse. His kisses turned wetter, and his tongue lapped the same places that the snow was wetting.

When he had just a little bit of ice left in his fingers, he let it fall on Harry’s hole and pushed it inside with his tongue.

“Severus! What are you…? Oh, I just can’t…”

“Keep your hands away, Potter,” Severus said, slapping the hand approaching Harry’s cock.

Harry complained with a moan, but shook his hips in front of Severus’ face, demanding attention.

Severus conceded by forgetting any snow-play and preparing Harry for his cock with his mouth and his fingers.

“Magic, Severus. You can use it now to prepare me. I can’t stand more… please…”

The tone of Harry’s voice finally convinced Severus that the man really was about to come. And he didn’t want that to happen so soon, so he stood up to take off his tunic and the rest of his clothes and quickly returned to the bed, where he spelled Harry wet and stretched.

While he was entering his lover for the first time, Severus studied his face. Harry seemed satisfied enough, but the best was that he seemed blissful.

“At last,” Harry said.

Severus kissed his sweet smile before began to pleasure him at an assertive pace.

“As good as I imagined,” Harry said dreamily, pliant under Severus’ thrusts.

“Just as good?” Severus asked, jealous of a figment of himself.

“You know, I’ve been imagining for years. And I have such a naughty imagination…”

Severus bit Harry’s shoulder, earning a satisfying moan. Deciding to begin with those expectations, Severus augmented the speed in his thrusts, punishing Harry until he found his final relief. Only then did Severus spend himself in the warmed insides of his lover.

Taking care not to crush him, Severus lay beside Harry, tenderly kissing the mark he had left on his shoulder.

“How many years?”

“Mmm?”

“Against how many years of wild imagination have I to compete?” Severus insisted, wanting to know the exact time he had been on Potter’s mind. And measuring those incredible green eyes, he would say inside his heart, too.

“You don’t want to know…” Harry looked at Severus’ narrowed eyes and sighed, still floating after that wonderful orgasm. “Do you remember those first meetings at the Ministry? Well, I can say that young Aurors are not required to assist.”

“But then back you were… so young!” Severus exclaimed, horrified.

“But now I’m old enough to feel your come spilling out of my arse.”

“You have a dirty mouth,” Severus complained. But he took his wand and waved it to clean them both. Then he adjusted the sheets around them and embraced his foul-mouthed lover. “So you accepted Minerva’s offer because you wanted to be close to me?” he teased Harry, who chuckled at the question.

“I love the subject. And the children. But yes, you were a part of my decision. Are you going to torment me so much the more?”

“You can count on it,” Severus answered, hiding his smile while kissing Harry’s wild mane.

At least until Minerva blurted out that he had been the one who suggested Harry’s name for the position. Because he wasn’t going to confess that he, also, had wanted Harry for years.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Torino for all the Snarry and to Badgerlady for all the beta work, without her this story would not have seen the light.  
> I hope Snarryeyes liked this story, I loved your prompt!!!


End file.
